The Legend of Zelda: When unwanted help is needed
by Honoka-san
Summary: When Zelda has dreams of Hyrule's fate she knows she has to stop it even if it means getting help from another world. But will the 4 Links agree on the idea? Read as the four Link's adventure with the newcomer twists into something you never expected hopefully, OC warning, will have OCx? later on. Please review!
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_Zelda looked around the dark room finding nothing but chairs, pictures, tables, curtains and windows torn, smashed, and broken. She walked to the window to look out side but it was so foggy she couldn't see anything, all she heard were people screaming and shouting things but she couldn't make out what. "Zelda!," At the sound of her name she quickly spun around to see link sort of limping and holding his left shoulder. Even the room was dark she could make out that he was holding the four sword "But where is the rest of the links?" she thought. "Hurry Zelda!" the normal green link pleaded. "Ganondorf is on his way and you must escape!" This alerted Zelda "Ganondorf?"But when she looked up to meet his gaze he was gone._

"_Link where are you?" She looked around the room searching for him, when his voice echoed in her mind "Escape, escape, escape…" "Link?" Now it sounded like a whole chorus of people was saying it, "Escape, escape, escape…" She brought her hands to her head shutting her eyes trying to drown out the noise, "Make it stop!" She yelled but the chanting only grew louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. Now there was a horrible laughter but not in her head but in the room itself. She opened her eyes and turned to meet the most hideous face she had ever seen…Ganondorf…_

_She jumped back looking around the room frantically searching for anything that could be used as a weapon to hold him back while Link returned. He laughed again this time only softer "It's to late girl are you ready to meet your fate?" "I won't have to," she said looking him straight into his eyes. "Link will come and destroy you!" He laughed again but only this time not to scare her but actually laughing like she had just said the funniest joke ever. He looked over his shoulder to the far right corner, "You heard that Link? She said you're going to kill me." Zelda looked where Ganon was looking and saw a faint outline of a person. _

"_Link, is that you?" she asked but no answer was given. "Link?" She ran to were supposedly he was standing and said his name once more as she approached him. She was horrified at what she saw, Link was stuck to wall by a sword that had stabbed him right in his stomach. "Link!" she cried and approached him closer now she could see everything. He was bleeding all over the floor and the wall was covered with his blood. "Oh Link, what has he done to you?" Zelda murmured under her breath as she extended her right hand down to touch his hand. "You weren't supposed to die like this" she said now crying. Then she extended her left hand to meet his hand but it never did, she looked where his hand was supposed to be but instead nothing was just his blood covered limb. She recoiled her hands horrified and looked at Ganon "What have you done?" she cried. He only laughed "I have two pieces of the triforce now." He clacked as he raised Link's left hand upward like it was a trophy._

_But just at that moment Zelda remembered something" You don't have the second part of the triforce yet! Link pulled out the four swords!" Instead of the reaction she expected he didn't even flinch he took out a small bloodied bag tied to his belt and dropped it contents to the floor. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what it was, out of the bag three more hands came out all bearing the sacred symbol. Ganon smiled and dropped green Link's hand onto the floor with the rest. Altogether the symbols started blinking slowly then faster and faster. The light also grew stronger to the point where they both had to shield their eyes to keep themselves from going blind. The glowing slowly stopped and the room went back to its dark state. On the floor was now one hand, the Links were now one again. She felt her own hand react to the hand's transformation. Her own piece of the triforce was glowing, wanting to be reunited as whole again. Ganon smiled and picked up the hand and walked over to Link's body before he began to speak. "Princess it was nice knowing you, you captivated me when I first laid my eyes on you. You were pure, beautiful, and intelligent. You were truly Hyrule's jewel, to bad it had to end this way." _

_Zelda ran for the door trying to escape but suddenly her body stopped moving. "No more running away princess, it is too late." Zelda turned around forcing every bone in her body to do so. Bad move, Ganon's blade stabbed her chest before the whole world went black and the last thing she heard was his evil laughter._

This is my first fan fiction and I will really appreciate comments, thank you for reading. This is a huge accomplishment for me. I will try to get as much writing/typing as I can before my summer school session starts. Later on more Zelda characters will be put into this story I'll **try **not to make this so long to the point were you want to quit reading ok? Giselle if you are reading this (people named Giselle don't need to read this just my friend) you better comment and tell me the **truth **about how you like this story don't lie ok? I won't get mad if you say this sucks.

Thank you for reading Honoka-san signing out.

_I don't own any of The legend of Zelda characters._


	2. The Voice

CH 1: Unwanted help

Zelda opened her eyes, sat up and looked around everything was calm and quiet. It was night and everyone was still asleep. She sat there waiting for her heart to slow down, normally she wouldn't care but she has been having this dream for some time now and it was scaring her now. When she had the same dream over and over again it always came true. "Was it trying to tell me something?" Zelda said out loud. "Yes…it was…" Zelda snapped her attention to her room "What was that?" she was panicking now, was someone watching her? "I won't hurt you…" the voice said. This relaxed Zelda a bit but she was still alert. "Who are you and what do you want?" Zelda spoke still searching for the owner of the mysterious voice.

"My name is not important right now and I'm here to warn you about that dream of yours…" the voice spoke. "My dream…" Zelda repeated. "What about the dream? What can you tell me about it?" "I will tell you as much as I can, so now hush child and listen to what I have to say for this might be the only time I'm able to communicate with you…"

"As you already know, dreams that you have are a way for you to see the events of the future. The dream that you had now was one of them, the fate of this land you call home…Hyrule… The servant of evil you call Ganondorf, has gotten his hands on the sacred blade The Master Sword… I know you are thinking that's impossible but over the years he learned a spell that can make him touch the sword without dying. He now holds the key to destroy this land and its people. To accomplish this quest you will need the aid of someone not of this world but another. I know that you think that this is unnecessary but it is. Ganondorf already knows all the creatures of Hyrule and its races. The person guarding the one you need has a pure heart and that is even rarer in her world than ours. That's all I can tell you know but what I can do is give you the different endings of this land as dreams. When you decide what future you want work for it…"

And with that the voice was gone…

Zelda looked around the room but again nothing was in sight. Was it just a dream or was she just imagining it? Thinking about the voice's words she shuddered, she must have must imagined it. She lay down again and fell asleep…

Link walked through castle town enjoying the sights and the town's people. Shop owner's all shouted the items they sold and if there were any specials, all shops competing one against another. As he walked into the plaza he almost ran into three kids. Instead for scolding them he just laughed, it was nice to see so much life in one place when you lived in the middle of nowhere with your grandfather. He usually never came to castle town unless his grandfather needed Link to run an errand or two. Now he came because Zelda had requested a private meeting with him. "What could it be?" Link thought. "Well whatever it is maybe afterward I can ask Zelda to come with me to the town's festival and then I'll maybe tell her that I…" His whole face turned red when he thought about what he wanted to tell Zelda, he wanted to tell her but every time he got a chance something interrupted it.

He quickly smacked the look of his face if a guard ever got suspicious about Link's and Zelda's friendship they would surely rat on him for sure! He walked right into the castle no one giving him a second look. He asked a guard where to find Zelda and he answered that she was in her room.

When Link got there he knocked on Zelda's door before he voice responded with "Come on inside the door is unlocked." When he walked inside he noticed she staring out to Hyrule from her balcony. But something wasn't right she would usually be greeting him and asking all sorts of questions about his life. But now she was all quiet not speaking like if he wasn't even there. "Umm…anything wrong Zelda?" Link asked trying to break the silence between them. "Link…" she turned around to meet his eyes. For a second Link could have sworn that in Zelda's eyes he saw a look like she just remembered a horrible dream. He shrugged off the thought and answered "What it is?" Zelda hesitated a moment before she actually said. "Link I need to talk to you about something important I know it may sound ridiculous but please listen…"

_I don't own any Zelda characters. Chapter 1, yes! I will try to get as much in summer school starts tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review _


	3. My last words for you

Ch 2:

(After Zelda tells Link about the dreams, voice and about the assistant)

Link stared at the roof trying to make sense out of what he had just been told. Zelda looked straight at him wondering if he understood or not and if he was willing to cooperate with the aid or not. After a minute's worth he looks at her then says "Ok then let me get this straight, Ganondork (pun intended) has gotten his hands on the Master Sword and now he plans to use it against us? And to stop we need help of a person I never met and we have to rely on each other trusting them with our lives? Well gosh Zelda, I don't know…" "But Link please! It might be the only way to save Hyrule? … Are you saying I'm hallucinating?" Zelda said tears forming at her eyes. "If you didn't like me Link you could have just told me you know I wouldn't have minded." Link snapped out of his concentration hearing this. "No it's not like that it's just well… I don't know… sure I saved Hyrule lots of times but this is different it just seems… it just seems too much…"

Zelda stopped crying "Is that all?" she let out a sigh "Here for a moment I thought you were going to say that you didn't like me." She smiled "Come to get this help of yours there is something we need to first." She grabbed onto his hand and before Link knew what was going on they were suddenly out of Hyrule Castle and in the Master Sword chamber. He looked directly at the Master Sword's pedestal and wasn't surprised that the sword wasn't there. Zelda never lied to him and he had believed her completely. Suddenly all the maidens where there in room with them, each had a worried expression on their face.

They all looked at Zelda before one of them asked "Are you sure Princess?" Zelda nodded. All at once they put their hands in the air and started to chant some spell. Link watched in amazement as the pedestal started to glow then the room itself. When everything stopped glowing each maidens held a small ball of light in their hands. Zelda then closed her eyes and teleported all of them out of the room.

When Link felt solid ground on the bottom of his foot he opened his eyes. Now they were in the Four Swords chamber. Before he could ask Zelda why they where there all the maidens let the ball of lights float in the air. Link looked at the balls of light just floating there then slowly they started to spin in a circle faster and faster until they were a complete blur. Then they all stopped and seemed to glow brighter than before. One of the light balls charged for the Four Sword but instead of breaking it the sword, the sword just absorbed it. He looked at the sword with wide eyes, "What just happened?" he thought. Then one by one all of the light figures did the same. When it was done the maidens bid goodbye and left.

Link and Zelda stood there completely alone wondering what to say next. Then Zelda spoke, "Link the maidens infused some of the power that was left of the Master Sword into the Four Sword. When you lift this sword out of the pedestal many things will happen that even I won't know. Who or what your apprentice is I don't know… But what I do know is that if we attack now Ganondorf will win, and you won't meet the aid until 3 years from now. Link did the math in his head he was 15 now that meant he had to wait 3 years until he was …18?

Zelda spoke again, "The voice told me the night before it left that the aid was going to be in a slumber stuck in a crystal like when I'm in the Dark World. But her crystal isn't like mine that protects my purity, hers won't be able to break unless if you find a way. When you take the sword out I may be gone but I beg you please don't let her get captured by Ganon or his servants. They will know who you are the voice told me it would speak to the apprentice about it so they should know what to do. Now Link take out the Four Sword and embark on this journey that has been made for you."

He now stood over the Four Sword hearing Zelda's words. He took a deep breath in and looked at her, "Zelda I always wanted to tell you something and I really didn't know when to tell you…" He put his hands on the sword's handle and slowly took it out. "I wanted to tell you that I…" Know he held the sword over his head and instantly felt the sword's effect. He ran to her side embracing her in one arm the other holding the sword. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you…" That was the last he said to her before he felt her disappear from his grip and before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Meeting once again

Ch 3

(3 years later)

Link opened his eyes but all he saw was a blur of gray. "He's waking up!" Link tried to focus on the owner of the voice but couldn't see them at all. "Really? About time this is getting to be a pain." Link closed his eyes and opened them one more time but this time he could see clearly. He felt something in his eye and raised his arm to meet his eye, he was…crying? Every bone in his body was aching that when he tried to move it hurt badly.

"Come on; help me to get him sitting up!" a voice said. "Why don't you do it?" the second voice said. "Because he's heavy!" whined the first, "So you're calling me fat now? I see this is how it's going to be…" replied the other."Stop goofing around, we need to get out of here…" said another. "Fine…" Before he knew it two sets of hands helped him sit up. He blinked once or twice before he recognized the faces. There was three faces all looking back at him, all having the same face as him. He smiled and said, "Hey Vio, Blue and Red…" The faces smiled back at him. Link stood up and took a good look around and knowing what happened. "No way out?" he asked speaking to the one clothed in violet clothes resembling his own.

He nodded before standing up and dusting off himself, "Now that you're awake we can continue to have a look around without getting separated from one another." Link nodded before he commented as they walked off into the tunnel ahead of them, "Are we still going to call ourselves nicknames?" That's when the one in red jumped up, "Yeah! What else would we call ourselves? Right Blue?" The one in blue just smirked "Whatever…" Link now green laughed.

It had been so long the last time he saw his friends…well personalities. It all started when he was around 13, Gufuu (Vaati what ever you prefer) had kidnapped Zelda thinking she was just a fair maiden and wanted to marry her. Link had pulled out the Four Sword in order to save her, that's when the other three appeared. It turned out that even though they all looked the same they were all parts of the original Link's personality. He, Green was the leader of the group, Blue was overconfident and hot headed. Vio was calm, self- possessed and a loner. Lastly Red was extremely childish and often optimistic.

As the four walked through the tunnel Red said, "Did any of you notice that were? Well…" They all stopped and looked at Red. "That we're what?" Blue asked impatiently. "Well that we're older?" It was true; they all looked at one another. They were taller, no baby fat and their faces somehow changed. Not like a mutation but in a good-looking way. "How this happen?" Blue asked. Vio looked at his sword suddenly his eyes lit up. "I think I know!" he declared. They all looked back at him, Vio explained "Well I'm not sure but it's possible. When the maidens were collecting the light in Master Sword chamber they must have collected the last of its magic that made us, Link, grow up (during the events of Ocarina of Time). Then they infused it on the Four Sword that made time for us go 3 years ahead." The other Links pondered about it, was it possible? Suddenly Green gasped "Then that means our assistant is out there and if we stand here any longer they are going to get captured. Zelda specifically ordered us not to let Ganon's minions get to them!" They all were shocked, how come they listened to every thing Zelda had said except that? "Let's go!" Blue ordered as he ran off into the darkness of the tunnel, the other Links following him.

_**…..**_

_I don't own any Zelda characters._

_I added the Four Sword things for any that haven't read the manga yet. Please review! (Summer school started so the time of chapter updating might come late sorry! Don't blame me!)_


	5. The girl in the white dress

Ch 4

The four Links ran into the darkness not caring if a branch or stone wall scraped their skin. They had to find the aid before it was too late. Suddenly Vio stopped and looked around; the others stopped and did the same. "So you noticed?" Vio asked. "Not until now…" Green responded. "We have been running in circles." Blue said. Red put his hand on the smooth part of the wall were a door once was. Suddenly the mark on his left hand lit up. "Hey guys!" Red called out to the rest, "Check this out!" The others surrounded him and saw the mark light up. As if the door called out to them they all did the same. The wall disappeared and a passage leading out took place.

They looked at one another and ran out. They expected to see Hyrule's field beautiful fields full with wildflowers covering the whole land, the sky a deep sky blue, and the sun shining. But that's not what they saw every thing looked…dead… Everything looked so weary and tired. "What happened?" Red said looking everywhere but no sign of life. "Hey what's that?" Blue asked pointing to the West. "Huh?" Green squinted to direction Blue pointed and in the distance he could see what looked like people. "Let's go ask them what happened here." Vio suggested. "Yeah…" Green said slowly walking toward the figures then picking up speed. As they got closer they saw that they weren't people but Stalfos and…Veran?! They all stopped when they saw who it was, "Didn't we kill her already?" They all thought. "But what are they doing here?" Vio whispered. They seemed to surround something. When they got closer they saw a girl in the middle of the circle, who was it? "Blue and Red you go attack the Stalfos Green and I will attack Veran." Vio whispered.

They nodded before jumping out and running toward the Stalfos taking out their swords. Veran looked at the Links completely caught off guard. She looked toward the Stalfos and yelled, "What are you waiting for? Get them!" The Stalfos all ran together in a group making it easier to kill them. Veran stayed back and continued to speak trying to make the girl get up. Red and Blue killed all the Stalfos in one swipe, leaving Green and Vio to do their part. Soon they all surrounded Veran demanding to know what she was up to.

One of the Stalfos lay on the floor watching as his comrades disappeared to purple dust. His broken body lay on the ground not being able to move. His body ached and he longed to disappear with them. He wanted to be away, away from Ganondorf, his creator, where he didn't have to be told what to do. He wanted to live his own life and not just give it up to someone who did nothing but evil. He wanted to be free, like a bird in the sky going where **they **wanted to, living without a care in the world. But his time was up he was going to die. "Oh Goddesses, if you can hear me please take mercy on me and let me be reborn one more time but not as a creature of darkness but as a creature of light…" he begged. He could feel himself now drifting away. He could hear Veran and the four Links arguing but he didn't care.

"Tch…" Veran said seeing that she couldn't win this fight. "I'll be back!" she warned before completely disappearing. They looked at the girl on the floor now, she looked asleep and calm. She had peach colored skin and she was wearing a plain white dress with sandals. On the neckpiece was a shape of a diamond but it looked as if whatever was there fell out. She had short dark brown hair that reached almost to her shoulders. (**NOT ME** because blond, blue-eyed girls are getting lame now :/) "Wow, she's cute…" Red said "Right Blue?" Blue turned around quickly so they wouldn't know he was staring at her. "Yeah, whatever…" was Blue's answer. Green reached out to touch her but something almost invisible surrounded her. But when the Triforce on his hand lit up the invisible thing dissolved. She whimpered and whispered something but the only word they understood was Stalfos.

"Huh, Stalfos?" Blue turned to see the Stalfos still laying there on the ground. "I'll gladly kill it…" he said pulling his sword out of the sheath. "_No!" _she cried and got up running toward the Stalfos side. "What the?" blue said under his breath. She started to speak with the Stalfos in a strange language. "What is she saying Vio?" Green asked to his Violet friend. "I don't know…I never heard that language." They watched the girl speak with the skeletal creature.

"_I heard your wish…" the girl spoke to the Stalfos. He smiled understanding her. "I can't recover you but I can grant your wish." The Stalfos felt his heart (if he had one) ready to explode of so much happiness._ She raised her hands over him and started to enchant something in her language. The Links saw the Stalfos get wrapped in a bright light and then gone. The girl then cupped her hands as if to hold something. They all wondered, "What just happened?" The girl then stood up and held her arms to the sky saying in a whisper like voice, "_Fly…"_ Then all of a sudden a magnificent small bird flew out of her hands into the sky. She smiled before collapsing to the ground.

They ran to her side not saying anything but trying to figure out who she was. As the bird flew away they swore they could hear a voice say, "Thank You…" Then the girl just whispered _"Your Welcome…"_

_** … **_

_**I don't own Zelda characters.**_

_**I only own the girl **_

_**While I was typing this I was listening to Ashes of dreams where it says "One of the Stalfos…" I was crying :.( Ok next chapter who is this mysterious girl? And what happened to the Stalfo? Coming to the Fanfiction website near you! LOL**_


	6. Moriah

Ch 5:

By the time it the girl awoke it was already evening. She looked around lost then noticed they were there. She smiled weakly before staggering to keep her balance. Vio then broke the silence "Umm… May I ask uh… miss what is your name?" She looked like if she was thinking before she answered, "My name is Moriah." "Moriah…" he repeated, "Is there a meaning to that name?" She thought about it again, "Well I really don't know… **She **refused to tell me…" Moriah said. Vio thought about what she said until he noticed that Moriah had said **she **but never said who it was. "Moriah I know that this isn't any of my business but can you tell me exactly who this **she** person is?

Moriah thought about it more before answering "**She **is my creator, Kiyoko, the one who took care of me all these years. To her I was something like her soul." "Her soul?" Vio asked to make sure he heard right. Moriah nodded, "I'm not alive or dead but now since I'm out of her body there is a possibility that I can die." Before Vio could ask another question Red interrupted. "Moriah what were you doing out here out alone with no one to protect you or something?" All the Links stared at her wanting to know why she was here. "Umm… well…" Moriah seemed to have trouble to think of what to say. "Well this might sound weird but… I'm here to help some heroes and well the truth is I have no idea who it is. Hylia, eh… Zelda told me that I would know who it is but she didn't tell me anything else."

They all stood there in silence, the Links wondering if this was their assistant, and Moriah still trying to figure out what Zelda meant by heroes. "Oh, um would you happen to know any people that may know these heroes?" she asked Green. "Well actually –"began Green before Blue cut in. "There…" he pointed to castle town. "That over there is a town; someone should know what you're talking about." "Ah, thank you." She said before bowing and leaving them. When she was out of hearing range Green started shouting at Blue. "Blue what in the h*** are you doing? She's the one Zelda was talking about! And now you just send her off like she's nothing when Zelda specifically said to protect her?" Blue just shrugged and said, "Who cares let's just find someone else who can help us…" Green rolled his hands into fists trying to hold in his anger, "Blue why do you always refuse help when we need it the most?" Blue just sat down like nothing and yawned, "Because she's a girl and I don't need a babysitter like all of you." Green had enough of this, "Look Blue, I don't care what happened to you in your past ok! What happened with -…" he suddenly stopped. Blue stood up and got in his face, "Look Green what happened in my past has nothing to do with you…" Blue walked of in the direction where Moriah went before saying, "Come on aren't you the one who wants to find her anyway?" The other Links just followed behind him without saying a word.

Before they had even walked a yard they heard a scream. They all looked to direction of the scream before running toward where the scream was heard. "Moriah!" they shouted "Moriah where are you?" "Dang it…" Green said under his breath. "Hey guys look over here!" Green turned to Red waving his hands in the air. When Green got closer he saw something on the floor. It was shaped like a black hole with a blue swirl inside, it looked somehow familiar. Vio inspecting the area around it said, "Moriah must have fallen in there…" "How do you know?" Red asked. "Look there," Vio said pointing to the floor. "There were shoeprints on the ground that led all the way into the hole and ended there. "Looks like we are going to have to go in there like it or not." "I'll go first." Green volunteered. Everyone stood back as they watched Green step into the hole and just disappear. One by one they all were gone until it was once quiet in the field again. Veran got out of her hiding place and looked into the hole and smiled evilly. "Looks like I got you now." Were the last words she said before she was gone.

…

**I don't own any Zelda characters except Kiyoko and Moriah.**


	7. Battle in the Portal

Ch 6:

Blue opened his eyes and saw that they falling down but not slow or fast. "Blue!" Blue turned at the sound of his name to see all the other Links at the opposite side of him. They pointed own and when he looked he saw Moriah floating down, she was asleep? He looked at them again "So?" Vio rolled his eyes and yelled, "Get her you goof!" Blue sighed and responded, "Why me?" Red responded this time "Because you're closer!" Blue just tried to keep his cool and reached for her, there just wasn't any sense in fighting now. When he managed to grab Moriah's arm he felt something tug her closer to him. He looked to see and saw the others somehow manage to grab onto her.

Just as they thought everything was okay there was suddenly something that jerked Moriah away from them. They all looked to see two hands holding onto her other arm; they were completely pale with a strange mark on each. "Huh?" Red muttered. The hands suddenly jerked her away from them. "What's going on?" Blue exclaimed at Vio. He didn't respond but just said, "Don't let her go!" At that moment Vio felt something stab his leg. He turned to see Veran in her hideous spider form. His leg was bleeding severely and he felt the poison of her bite spreading into his body. The others noticed Veran and let go of Moriah to take out their swords and attack Veran. "No!" Vio shouted holding his leg. They all looked back to just in time to see the two hands drag Moriah away and disappearing.

Veran laughed at their pitiful way of following orders. "What's so funny, huh?" Blue yelled at Veran trying to at least stab her with his sword. "You think you can kill me?" Veran smirked. "You can barely get along all of you! If you were trying to protect the girl then why did you let her go when the Violet one said specifically said not to? All of you are pathetic!" she laughed hysterically.

Blue held onto his sword with a harder grip now. "Shut up…" he whispered. "Huh?" Veran stopped laughing and looked at his direction. "Shut your annoying face!"He hollered and with that he was already behind her holding his sword sideways. "What happened…?" Veran tried to move to face him but she was paralyzed. "Now!" Vio yelled. All at the same time they raised their swords to the sky and swung it down. Veran twitched but didn't move, "You blasted heroes…" she managed to say before she let out an ear-piercing scream and exploded to nothing.

"That's the end of her now, right?" Red said as he turned to look at Vio. Vio nodded "And permanent!" he looked at his injury. "Even though Veran is gone that doesn't mean we can stop now, we still have a long way to go." Vio thought as he looked at Red and Green celebrating. Suddenly a bright light seem o come from the bottom of the place they were in. They stared in awe as they floor suddenly disappeared and turned to something that looked like grass but only a darker color. Everything came to view and they saw that they place they were in was like their world but everything was a darker color.

"What's this place?" blue asked as he looked around. "I don't know… but it looks…familiar." It was true the dark place seem to bring back a nostalgic feeling, but why? They started walking forward when they stopped; ahead of them they saw two pairs of footsteps that seemed to go for only for a few feet then they banished. "Is it possible that whoever took Moriah wasn't just one person but two?" Green asked out loud. "Come on! We have to get her back!" Red said as he led the group toward the direction where the footsteps pointed to.

As they left the links were unaware that two figures were watching from behind the shadows. One asked the other, "Are they really the ones?" The other didn't respond but seemed to be concentrating on something then he nodded. He sighed, "I was afraid of that…" The other just shrugged it off then said to himself, "So your name is Moriah, huh?" and he looked at the unconscious girl he held in his arms that they managed to separate from the group. He looked of into the direction the group of males headed then smiled, "Let's see if they are really the ones," before disappearing into the darkness.

…

_I don't own any Zelda characters._

_Nothing to say except FINALLY! SUMMER SCHOOL IS OVER YES! _

_So that means hopefully I would be able to post more chapters any faster._

_Thank you for reading Reviews will be appreciated!_


	8. Hidari and Migi

Ch 7:

Moriah lay on the pitch black floor feeling like something was watching her. She was wide awake and there was nothing to be seen as far as she could see but that feeling wouldn't go away. She then asked, "Who's there and what are you?" Then to her surprise a voice answered, "I'm here! And what am I? You'll find out soon enough-!" Then another voice interrupted "Where not foes or comrades… just someone who is watching you from the shadows but to protect you… We can't let **them** get to you…" "Them?" Moriah asked, "Who are you trying to protect me from?" The other just laughed "You need to be patient!"

Moriah closed her eyes and opened them again but she was in a different place now. Not in the dark space but in a room. She sat up and looked around no signs on people anywhere. The room was rather large and it didn't look an ordinary room. The bed she was on was huge and it seemed that it could hold up to 4 people; there was a fireplace, and many pieces of furniture in the room. As she inspected the room the door opened. She jerked to face whoever stood at the door. Two male twins stood at the door smiling, one holding a small platter with food items.

"Hello, nice to see that you're awake." One said. They both walked over the one holding the platter serving tea and the other making his way to the opposite side of her bed. He held out his hand for her to hold but she didn't feel comfortable. He smiled "There is nothing to be afraid of; I'm not going to bite you." She held out her hand which instantly met his. She blushed; her heart was racing _"What is this feeling?" _She was nervous now. He laughed noticing that Moriah was fidgeting and exclaimed, "A pleasure to make acquaintance, Miss… uh…" "Moriah" she managed to say. "Ah, yes Moriah beautiful name, do you know what it means?" Moriah shook her head blushing even redder than before at the sound of his voice say her name.

"Do you?" Moriah asked him. But he didn't respond, "Ah! Sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Hidari; his name is, pointing to his twin, Migi. He's older, if you ever get confused you can tell us apart by our eyes." Now that he mentioned it Moriah hadn't noticed his eyes. His left eye was a pale blue while the other was a deep cyan blue. Migi's eyes were vice-versa. She gasped and reached out to touch Hidari's face but he caught her hand before she could. "It's okay." But that didn't satisfy her. "Are you sure? Can you see out of it?" Hidari laughed at all the questions she was asking. "Its okay I told you, anyways it's like this so can use my magic." "Magic?" Moriah repeated. He nodded "Our eye's magic is to see into someone's future, Migi's eye can see the good things that will happen to you in the future, mine, well its useless really." "Migi!" Migi bolted upright at the sudden sound of his name, "Yes?" he responded.

"Please can you tell me if I will ever find the four heroes her grace, asked me to assist?" "Uh well, I can try…" He stretched his arm to touch her forehead. Moriah could feel herself go light and it felt like she could just drift off. Migi jerked his hand back and smiled. "You will meet them and meet lots of new people." "Thank You." Moriah sighed eased to know that she won't let her grace down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a maid came in, she whispered something to Migi and left. "Eh… well it was nice meeting you Moriah but it seems like Our Mistress is calling for us. The tea is ready I hope we will see you later." Moriah now sat in the room alone holding the cup of warm tea in her hands. Thinking about them, they were both nice and handsome. Blue eyes, light blond hair, pale skin, long sleeved blouse, black pants (slacks?), black shoes, and a black vest. Almost like… a butler. Now that she thought of it their Mistress was the owner of this grand place. "Hmm…" she thought, "Something about them is giving me a weird feeling."

Outside of the room in the hallways both twins walked down the hallways silently until Migi spoke, "You saw it?" Hidari nodded. "What can we do about it? I don't her ending up like **her**…" Hidari looked at the ceiling, "The life she will soon regret…"


	9. Midna

Ch 9:

As it became evening the heroes still were wondering aimlessly. Shops were closing and the lights in the houses were being snuffed out so the streets were darker. Finally they got to the heart of the town where the castle was. Knights on their night-patrol were walking around. As the group approached one of the two knights standing guard at the castle door. One of them pointed out to them "Hey guys! Look its Link!" All the knights in the area stopped and looked at the direction were he was pointing. "Green, Pay close attention, no one must know that you pulled out the Four Sword that might cause the people to go in panic. You go ahead see if you can enter the castle from there we'll meet up with you again." Vio ordered. Green nodded and departed from the group.

They all watched from the shadows as Green approached the group of soldiers."Hi Link! How's Hyrule? What about Zelda? Married to her yet?" Green's face turned crimson red, a million thoughts going through his head. _How do they know about Zelda and about Hyrule? Is it that obvious that I like her? _"Um… Well actually no…" "Really? I thought you were married to her by now?"Another guard pushed himself through the crowd to talk to Link. "Did you come here to propose to Princess Midna?" _Midna? Who's that? _

After a few minutes of talking one of the knights went to request that the Princess meet Link. Link was now standing all alone in the castle's hallway. "Midna?" he closed his eyes and concentrated, "It sounds familiar…" A soft tapping at the nearest window interrupted his thoughts. He looked around making sure no one was looking and walked over to the window and opened it.

Nothing was there…"Hey Green is anyone there other than you?" Green turned his head to the left and saw Vio holding onto the castle's wall. Green shook his head, "Not yet but the princess of this castle is making her way…" Vio looked impressed "Is she good looking?"Green shrugged "Don't know but… Hey where is Red and Blue?"

Vio let go of the building with one hand and pointed to the opposite direction. Green squinted and saw an outline of red and blue coming closer. Blue looked annoyed and Red looked terrified. When they finally reached the other two Blue shouted and Green, "Why do you have to be the main one, huh? It's not fair how I have to hide and you get to go around as you please! Pansy and Bookworm here are getting to be a pain in the neck! Move aside!" Green stepped out of his way and just as Blue jumped in soft clacking noises were heard from across the hallway. _Uh oh…_ Green thought, _Sorry Blue please don't kill me… _He shut the window and a thud was heard then some loud swearing.

He turned around and his jaw dropped open. The person coming to him was a beautiful girl with pale blue skin and fire-orange hair; her long hair dropped to her chest and was tied together near the end. Her long black gown touched the ground and exposed one leg. And then their eyes met… Her eyes were a beautiful scarlet red that hinted a bit of mystery.

"Uh...I…uh…" Link was speechless by such beauty.

He girl's eyes grew bigger and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Link! You came back! I'm so happy to see you!" She looked at him and suddenly stopped smiling but now her face was crimson red. "Umm… why did you exactly come back?" She let go of him and turned around trying to hide her face. "Did you come to propose…?" But Link didn't hear that. "Wait… **How** didyou come back?" She asked spinning on one heel and pointing towards him.

"Uh… Have we met?" Link asked embarrassed. [Insert awkward moment here]

"You don't remember me?!" Midna yelled scaring the life out of him. "It's me Midna, The Twilight Princess! I outta-"

"Umm... Mistress" "What!?" Midna yelled and turned to see two male twins looking at her with face of disapprovement. She looked down on he ground where Link was on his knees begging for mercy.

"Uh… oops I got carried away…heh…" Both males shook their heads. They walked over to Link "Get up." One of them said. Link just merely looked up. He smiled "It's safe now…" He said with smiling even wider. Link got up and saw that the girl looked annoyed with the last comment.

The other boy who hadn't spoken a word looked toward the window, "There's more of you waiting outside, and am I right?" Green nodded not trying to hide the truth. "Let them in…" he said. Green shuffled to the window and motioned for the other Links to come in. Midna, horrified, watched as one by one three other Link-look-alikes came through the window. All bearing the same face, just wearing different clothes.

"What is going on?!" she screamed clutching her head thinking she was going crazy. One of twins held up their hands motioning the princess to shush. "You don't know who we are, do you?" He asked to all the Links. All at one they shook their heads. "Thought so…" He held up one finger to them, "Then this will help you remember…"

His finger glowed brightly and all the Links fell unconscious

…

None of these characters belong to me except the twins!

Hi! I will be posting them up again but at a slower rate. School is just to much for me T~T

I will try to make chapters longer but don't expect me to post every day, maybe like every 4 or 5 days.

Thank you for reading!

Honoka-san~


	10. Updates!

Unwanted Help Updates

Hello~ Honoka-san here! I got a few updates so let's get to the point!

**No this story is not dead! I am continuing it but I need sometime because of school :|**

**I just got Favorite as an author by CrimsonLaurana**** (thank you!) So I will be posting more probably by tomorrow after I finish checking some mistakes**

**I will continue this story until its finished so if I stop posting for a long time its for a reason**

**If I do stop writing the story I will inform everyone**

**I will start writing more stories at the same times I will be posting them too**

Thank you!

~Honoka-san


	11. Written in blood

Ch 10:

The Links got up one by one from off the floor and saw that the Twins and the girl were still standing there. But it was different now The girl was in fact Midna, The Twilight Princess; the two twins were Hidari and Migi. "Remember now?" asked Migi. They nodded. "Good…" said Migi "Now before you –" "Excuse me…" Everyone looked at Vio who just interrupted Migi. "I was wondering, we are here looking for a girl by the name of Moriah, she fell through one of your portals. Have you seen her?"

"Portal?" Hidari asked "What portal?" "Uh… the portal that was in Hyrule field…" Vio responded not knowing what was going on. "The portal that leads here was destroyed by Princess Midna, herself… How is there another one? We should have known if this true or not…" They all stood in silence before Migi finally broke the silence, "Hidari and I need to check this out please excuse us…" They bowed to Midna and left. Vio asked once more,"Um…Princess can you please tell me where my friend Moriah is?" "Uh, well…" Midna thought, "Huh?" Midna looked around as if someone were watching them.

"What's wrong?" Green asked. "There's a weird aura coming from inside my castle…" She ran down the halls with the Links behind her. She went from left to right, upstairs and downstairs until they came in front of a room. She knocked once "Hello? Anyone there?" no answer… "Let's bring down the door…" said Blue smiling evilly while taking his sword out. Before anyone could stop him a loud crack was heard and he door fell to the ground in pieces.

Before Midna could scream at him they all looked inside the room and were horrified to see a horrible mess inside the room. The bed was ripped and the furniture inside the room was broken and thrown across the room. They all stepped inside the room, carefully looking for any signs of life. "What happened here?" asked a scared Red. Blue stopped in his tracks and stopped breathing for a few moments before saying, "Guys… Look at this…" Everyone came and inched closer to see what had caught his attention. Midna gasped, Red swallowed and the others stayed silent.

Smeared on the wall and on the floor was the word _**who's winning now?**_ Written in…blood…

….

I know this chapter is short but bear with me k?

I have a life too you know!

_**I do not own Zelda only Hidari and Migi**_

I will be posting new chapters later on!

~Honoka-san


	12. Meeting again

Ch 11:

Outside in the nearby forest Veran (yes Veran) was jumping from tree to tree holding Moriah in one arm in an awkward position. Veran hadn't healed yet from the last battle but right now she couldn't worry about that, she had to get away from the Twilight Castle as fast as possible.

Hidari and Migi, back from investigating, stepped into the large room said, "Mistress we have found-"but completely stopped when they saw the mess in the room. Midna stared at the words, too scared to say anything. Instantly they both were alarmed and remembered what they had placed in that room. They ran towards the window and jumped out following the trail of blood. Midna and the others were looking into the direction to where the twins had both left. Blue ran to the window and shouted before leaving, "I'm going too! Something isn't right here!"

Veran jumped from limb to limb alarmed now, there was a presence following her, she didn't know who it was but she didn't really want to find out. A sharp pain ran from her leg to her hip but she kept on going. "D*** those heroes… if it wasn't for them…" she silently said to herself.

The presence was getting nearer and nearer she knew she couldn't out run it so she had no choice to land and confront the follower. She reached the floor and held on to the girl looking around waiting for whoever it was to come out.

Finally after a few seconds two figures jumped down and she smiled when she saw who it was. It was Hidari and Migi…

"Well, well look who it is" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Looks like the traitors finally decided to show up…" Migi said nothing but Hidari looked away. Veran didn't move but kept on taunting them. "What do you want? Oh this girl?" she said holding up Moriah crushing her wrist. The mention of her name caused both of them to look at her.

Veran was breathing heavily, she was bruised with a deep cut in her torso and Moriah was still unconscious with a cut across her forehead was trickling blood.

"Put her down and we'll let you go…" said Hidari in a low voice. Veran smirked "Oh? What's this? The land's most feared people aren't going to kill me?" She turned in disgust, "You make me sick, once feared and now this? You're working for our enemies! Don't you have any shame for the creatures of shadows!? Pathetic…"

Hidari, fed up by now pointed at her and said something only Migi could hear. All of a sudden a large beam of shadows flew toward Veran, but she knew better than just standing there. She held up Moriah as a shield, Hidari seeing this immediately called of the beam. Veran smiled seeing that she had an advantage she used it. "I'll make a deal with you… You go back to your caves and I'll go to Gannon giving him what he needs and maybe I'll try to convince him that he needs you again…"

"No…" Vera looked at Hidari, who had answered. "Excuse me? I'm trying to get you back your old life and you're saying no?" Veran laughed a bit, "Are you out of your mind?" Migi looked at Hidari and nodded. Migi jumped back into the forest unnoticed by Veran.

Veran looked at Hidari and noticed that Migi was gone. Veran taunted him again, "Where did Migi go? Did he get so scared he went to hide with his mommy? Oh yeah! Your own mother hates you!" She laughed but immediately stopped and fell to the ground unconscious.

Migi was behind her with his hand faintly glowing and picked up Moriah from Veran's clutch. "Is she out?" Hidari asked moving closer to his twin brother. Migi nodded, "This is all we can do right now, you know they can't die unless… Before she gets up erase her memories of all these events and her mission to kidnap Moriah…"

Hidari nodded, quickly saying something, above Veran's head a small green ball of light was forming and hovered to Hidari's waiting hand as a small crystallized gem.

"Let's go…" Migi said already leaving. Migi looked at Veran one more time before turning.

"Where to?" a voice said.

Migi and Hidari, both alarmed looked around to see who the voice it belonged to.

Blue jumped down from the trees, "Looks like the Midna's loyal servants aren't so loyal…" Hidari was panicking; if Midna found out any of this they were doomed!

Blue laughed, "Wait until Midna finds this out!" He jumped back into the trees and going back to Twilight Castle at full speed.

"Hurry Hidari, We must catch him, no one can know what happened back there and about us or Moriah!" Hidari ran behind Blue and Migi went another direction to try and cut him off.

Blue jumped faster not wanting to get caught he turned for a few moments and saw Hidari hot on his heels. Before he could look back a sharp pain ran through his head and he fell back to the ground. His body was a few inches from off the ground before Hidari caught him. Migi jumped on the floor being the one who knocked him out. "Hidari" Migi said carrying Moriah (princess style) "Erase his memories of anything he saw and take him back to the castle." "What if anyone asks what happened?" Hidari asked already in the process of erasing Blue's memories.

Migi thought for a while before turning to leave, "Just make up some lie about finding him or something, I'm going to go back and hide Moriah in another room in the castle."

Hidari was now alone in the forest with nothing but an unconscious Blue Link and two memory gems. He sighed putting the gems in his pocket and carrying Blue. (Carrying him like when you carry a person with a hurt leg, kind of like dragging him.)

"Let's get you back and this over with… I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hide Moriah…"

…

_I don't own any Zelda characters except Moriah, Hidari and Migi._

**Hi~ everyone! Honoka here! **

**I was really thinking of quitting this story until I had seen that (sorry can't remember your name) someone had commented that they were looking forward to the next chapter! That made me really happy! So I'm continuing this! **

**Note: Later on you'll find out more about Hidari and Migi and why Veran isn't dead yet! Got any ideas why?**

**Please Review! (Comment!) I think you can comment even if don't have an account here! I'll appreciate any comment! It's what keeps me writing!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Honoka-san**


	13. Moon Tears

Ch 12:

Lunch time…

Everyone sat in the dining room eating quietly. The only sound that was heard was the clinking of spoons or forks against bowls or plates.

Everyone had believed Hidari when he claimed to have found Blue passed out on the ground near to the castle. Migi had been able to place Moriah in a new room without any suspicion.

Finally Midna broke the silence, "Hidari, Migi what have you found out about the portal?" Migi looked at Hidari and responded, "Well, we have found that there isn't just one portal but a lot of them across the land of Hyrule.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Migi.

"The cause is unknown but what we do know is that we have to close all of them before anyone finds out that an opening to the Twilight realm is possible. Mistress I believe that you had training about how to make Moon Stones, am I correct?"

Midna nodded.

"To my knowledge there is a way to close the portals but it will have to require all of our cooperation. I'm suggesting that You, Mistress, stay here and try to make as much Moon Stones as you can, Hidari and I will count up all of the portals so that we have an exact amount of how much we need, and the four heroes will go back into the light world and collect Moon tears."

Midna nodded again, "Not a bad idea but how about you two count how much portals there are and then send the Links to get the moon tears?"

Migi shook his head, "I've thought of that but we can't let the portals go open any day longer, what if people go missing just because they stepped through a twilight portal?"

"Um excuse me, who said we're going?" everyone turned to see it was Blue who had said that. Vio rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, I would like to ask what exactly are moon tears?"

Hidari spoke up, "Have you heard of The Moon Children?" Everyone shook their heads.

Hidari continued, "A long time ago a hero saved a whole land from being crushed by the moon, (cookies to anyone who can tell me what game that is) He said that near the end of his the quest to save the land he met an old woman who sold him Moon tears, the tiny beads of crystallized tears helped him heal any deep wounds. He later found out that those tears belonged to the Moon children, the very ones who were helping to destroy the place. It is said that Moon children never cry and when they do their tears turn to a small crystal and collected to be sold off for very high prices. As this story goes after those events some Moon children disappeared and some stayed. That land is still here to this very day, it is Termina…"

Vio looked at the twin, "So you're saying to go to Termina, find the Moon children who may be already gone, and collect some of their tears when they rarely ever cry?"

Migi nodded, "exactly"

Midna walked over to the dining room's entrance/exit, "I'll start today, Migi and Hidari go find how much portals there are by sundown so tomorrow morning the Links leave to find the children."

Migi nodded. "Come on Hidari…" As Migi and Midna left Hidari stood beside the door.

"Green..." Green turned at the mention of his name.

"I… Migi and I have something that will help you find Zelda…" The other Links stopped talking and looked at Hidari who was looking away. "We will give you it after you collect the Moon Tears…"

"Wait! What do you know about Zelda?!" Green cried but Hidari had already left.

Vio looked at Green, "I hate to say this but we aren't going to find Zelda if we don't help them." Green just looked where Hidari was last standing, "Zelda…" he whispered.

…

_**I don't own any Zelda character except Moriah, Migi and Hidari.**_

_Hi~ Honoka here!_

_So yep I decided to upload more chapters just because of __**1**__ comment __ thank you whoever it was. My internet is down so you probably won't see this chapter until a few days ahead (unless if my dad pays for the internet again) so if I post a bunch of chapters in one day you know why._

_Thank you for reading please review! (Comment)_

_~Honoka-san_


	14. Uh who is this?

Ch 13

Next day…

Green and the rest were back in Hyrule Field walking all the way to Termina. Midna had begun making Moon Stones, the twins had counted about 14 portals across the twilight realm and the maids had helped the Links pack up for the Journey from food, to extra clothes, rupees, camping supplies, maps, medicine and potions.

So yeah, after all these 4 minutes they're back has to hurt…

Red whined, "How long have we been walking? I'm so tired…" "Five minutes…" Blue said for the tenth time.

Blue sighed and muttered, "One more time he says that and I swear I'm going to…"

_~Meanwhile at Twilight Castle…._

Migi stepped into the room where Moriah was kept, the room wasn't so grand like the last one but he couldn't risk anyone snooping around and finding her by accident.

Everything was peaceful, no kidnappings, no messed up room, just that the bed was unmade and Moriah was missing… _Yeah everything was great- wait what?_

Migi searched the room frantically, _what happened to Moriah?! _ He thought.

~_Meanwhile with Midna…_

Midna was in her study minding her own business until she felt a presence unknown to her near the room she was in. She opened the door and saw a young girl in a plain white dress staring out the window.

Midna was surprised _who was she and how did she get in her castle? _"Um…" The girl quickly turned and showed no signs of being a twilight creature. "Um… Miss! Could you please tell me where to find he hero?" Midna was confused _was this some joke? Who didn't know who she was? _

"Moriah!" both females turned to see Migi with en expression as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Migi?" Midna asked, "Who is this?" Migi walked up to her in quick strides.

"Please forgive me Mistress!" before Midna could move she was laying in Migi's arms out cold. Hidari walked in to see Migi scolding Moriah with Midna in his arms. Migi seeing him quickly explained what happened and Hidari was already erasing Midna's memory of ever seeing Moriah.

_~Later…_

With Midna already in her room (so that when she woke up she would think she was asleep)

Moriah lay on her bed with Hidari and Migi hovering over her. "What are you doing?" Moriah asked.

Migi just answered bluntly, "We are going to put you asleep. (Not going to kill her jus seal her in a deep slumber)"

"Why?" Migi started focusing, "We can't have anyone knowing that you're here." Hidari couldn't help but notice her eyes; they were pure of child innocence. "Migi?" Hidari said without thinking. "Yeah?" Migi said already forming the crystal around Moriah's body. "Can I take Moriah out just for today?" "What!?" Migi yelled losing total concentration. Hidari was already carrying Moriah. (Princess Style) "You can't do that! We can't risk anything right now and out of all the people in the world you should know that!" "Then it's my responsibility." Hidari responded already jumping out of the window and heading north.

Migi watched them leave and shook his head, "Hidari… you just can't stop thinking about Yori can you?"

_~With the Links….._

The Links weren't even half way to Termina and they were all tired. Red had a big bump on his head from bugging Blue, Blue had a huge head ache, and Green's throat was sore after yelling at Blue and Vio was ahead of the group not wanting to get caught in all the violence.

Red whined again "Why can't we call Epona and just ride her all the way to Termina?" "Because" Green said for the 100th time, "We can't all ride Epona. We might hurt her so there's no point of calling her…"

Blue, fed up, threw the supplies of his back, (they were taking turns carrying it) "Screw this!" He tackled Green for the ocarina (of time) and played Epona's song. "See?" Green said she's not coming. Then in the distance a large, beautiful, horse galloped toward them. It was Epona.

"Finally!" Blue sighed then he threw the supplies on Epona's back and she didn't even flinch. Even thought Epona looked confused to why there were 4 Links she didn't really mind.

"Let's go, Termina here we come!" Blue shouted and ran along with Epona leaving the rest behind.

….

**I own nothing except Moriah, Migi and Hidari.**

_HI~ Honoka here!_

_This was a short chapter, I know! (I ran out of ideas for now… and my fingers hurt…) But this is my third chapter in one day! (So proud of myself) Well….. I really don't have anything to say… Oh yeah! You'll find out more about Yori through out the story! Thanks for reading! Please Review! (Comment)_

_~Honoka-san_


	15. Unwanted Help Updates 2

Unwanted Help updates

So yeah… more updates…whoop….

So I'm changing this story's um… not summary but the other thing... Topic? Meh I don't know…

I'm changing it from adventure/romance to Drama/adventure because it suits it more…

Anyways from now on I'm not writing anymore until I get at least 1 comment on each story.

So if you don't review (Comment) but just read you're pretty much screwed… LOL…

But yes I am going to keep on writing but I won't post anymore chapters until I get at least one comment on each story…

Oh yeah! One more **important **thing.

I'm now starting short stories in this story and as a separate story.

Let me explain, on each chapter starting from the next one I will have a question or a fill in the blank and whoever answers first and correctly I will write them a short little story involving any character in this story or with their own OC. (original character) or you can ask a question about this story (or to a character) but if I can't answer you I will give you another opportunity. Story examples. Migi and Hidari fighting over a small thing, misadventures of the Links going to Termina, or Moriah getting lost in the castle. It can be anything random but it has to be appropriate incase if a kid is reading this please or if the story or question request interests me and is inappropriate I will pm (private message) it to you if you have an account.

(One more thing I might be updating already existing chapters because my friend, Sweetlight, is helping me correcting this.)

So that's pretty much it…yep…

Thank you for taking your time to read this!

~Honoka-san


	16. Yori?

Ch 14

Hidari ran through a large field still holding Moriah. It wasn't even for 5 minutes and the castle was just a speck in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Moriah asked blowing her hair from her eyes. "It's a surprise …" Hidari said jumping over some holes in the way.

In the distance you could see a small mountain slowly growing larger and larger until it seemed that it went upwards forever.

"Are we going there?" Hidari didn't respond but just said "Hold on tight!" With a large jump he landed on the base of the mountain.

With smaller jumps they were going up the mountain to reach the top.

At the top Hidari set down Moriah, she squeaked, "Um… Why are we here? I don't like it it's to far up."

Hidari pointed to the edge "Look over there." Moriah shook her head, "I'm scared…"

Hidari stood behind her and put his arms around her waist and smiled, "Don't worry I'm here."

Moriah, blushing, nodded and looked over the edge with Hidari still holding her.

"Whoa, it's so pretty!" She exclaimed. It was true; you could see Twilight Castle, large forests, towns, rivers, lakes and more.

Hidari wasn't admiring the view like Moriah but instead he was looking at her.

"Hidari look over there! Its-"Moriah turned and saw that he wasn't paying attention. "Uh… Hidari?"

Hidari leaned in closer to her face, "Yori, it's been so long since I've seen you…"

"Um… Hidari, are you ok?" Moriah asked having no idea what was going on.

"Yori… I'm sorry for all I have done…" Now his lips were just a few inches away from hers. (Gasp!)

"Hidari!" a voice yelled, they both turned to see Migi standing on a large rock a few feet away from them.

"Oh…Migi…" Hidari said, and then he looked at Moriah and pieced everything together in his head. "I'm so sorry!" he let go of Moriah and walked back a few steps.

Moriah didn't respond.

Migi walked over and glared at Hidari and picked up Moriah.

"We're leaving, feel free to come back whenever your head is clear of Yori, you know we can't do anything about her, so just forget and move on…"

As Migi and Moriah headed back she couldn't help but ask, "Migi, who's Yori?"

Migi shook his head, "its better if you don't know…"

…

Short chapter! Yay! So who's Yori? And why won't anyone let us find out who she is? D: What secrets lie in Hidari's and Migi's hidden past? Find out at a Fanfiction near you! LOL

Ok! Here we go, first question!

Topic: Name that anime!

This anime takes place in the future (I think) and the main character is about a male cyborg. He has no memories of his past and all he knows is that people and robots want to kill him (There was a rumor that if you killed him and ate his flesh you would live forever.). Later in the story he meets a girl (also a cyborg) who wants to kill him because she claims that he killed his sister, a young girl that still has all her innocence, the small girl's guardian, and a robot dog that becomes his friend through out the story. Everything around him is rusting and dying except him (they call it the ruin). He meets people who don't mind The Ruin and want to die in peace. There's a girl who saved anyone from The Ruin with her own blood. She was killed by the main character and when she was brought back she was so disgusted in death that she wouldn't save anyone that was at the point of dying even if they came from so far away. In the end the main character defeats his (twin) brother and he becomes the lover of the girl who wanted to kill him, he lives with the small girl and her guardian. After that his lover dies the girl's guardian also dies and it's just him, the small girl and the robot dog. He goes to confront the girl that could save anyone and tells her that he won't kill her if she saved everyone from The Ruin but if anyone forgot the face of death he would come and kill them and he disappears. Before it ends the small girl is shown grown up and sitting in front of her guardian's and the main character's lover's grave, she speaks about how the main character was never seen again but even though he was gone she would wait for him, and that now death wasn't a dream but reality and it was something that everyone would have to face in time.

Can you guess what anime it is? (If you don't know what's going on go back to the updates and read it.)

~Honoka-san


	17. Updates

Hello…

Uh, well im not dead… I wasn't sure if I would continue this but… I am

But not for long, Im going to rewrite my story as a comic now starting around Christmas.

Sorry for not updating.

If you want to read the comic when I begin watch me here: Deviantart, my username is Triforcefangirl

~Honoka-san


End file.
